


So Into You

by Seblainer



Category: Melissa & Joey (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: A moment where Joe enjoys watching his new bride on their wedding day.





	So Into You

Fandom: Melissa & Joey  
Title: So Into You  
Characters: Joe Longo/Mel Burke  
Pairing: Joey/Mel  
Rating/Warnings: PG Het.  
Summary: A moment where Joe enjoys watching his new bride on their wedding day.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Melissa & Joey or anything you recognize and I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 286 without title and ending.

*So Into You*

Joe couldn’t stop smiling as he watched his wife talking to their friends and family at the reception after their wedding. He loved that she was so happy and was having a good time on their special day.

His eyes never left Mel as she chatted with each and every person, laughing and spending time reminiscing with them. Joe was glad that Mel and everyone else was in good spirits on this wonderful day.

The fact that they were married at all was nearly a miracle. They had had a long, hard road the last few years. For instance, the two of them learning to get along, and Joe learning how to be in a real relationship.

That didn’t matter anymore though, as he laughed when Mel got up to dance with Ryder. The both of them had two left feet, but no one cared about that for the moment. All they cared about was having a good time.

When the dance ended and Mel walked back over to the table, Joe moved from his spot in the corner where he had been watching. He approached his wife and smiled when she looked up at him and smiled, too.

“May I have this dance?” Joe asked and when Mel said yes, the two of them headed for the dance floor. “I’m so into you,” he whispered in her ear as they danced. “No one has ever made me feel like you do. I love you, Mel.”

He smiled when his wife kissed him in reply and they kept dancing. Maybe being married wouldn’t so bad after all, especially with Mel as his wife. She was his best friend and there was something to be said for being married to your best friend.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
